


Therapy

by katie_delaney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: This is basically pure smut. Set midway through season 1. Hannibal thinks he knows what Will needs. Unbetaed, just to warn.





	Therapy

Will was on time for his appointment, sitting on the soft leather chair outside Hannibal’s office. His eyes were closed, trying to ground himself, notice how his his bare wrists felt against on the chair arms, noticed a stray seam on the leather tickled the back of his neck. Muffled voices came through the door and Will frowned, ashamedly curious of who was on the other side. He knew given a chance he would listen to ever word, no matter how personal, no matter who they were, every glimpse into human behaviour fascinated him. He was hungry for it, he could get into other people’s heads so easily, follow every thought pattern, every action, he was sure there were always just a few details he was missing, a motivation, a feeling…if he could just glean that last piece of the puzzle…maybe if he could understand other people so well he’d have half a chance of understanding himself. He doubted it.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying not to start overthinking things before he’d even got into the chair and Hannibal had started playing with his thoughts. He could feeling him doing it, every time, sliding those immaculately clean surgeon’s hands into his head, playing, twisting, turning and warping his thoughts, trying to glean the truth. Will liked it, when he finally learned to trust him, to tell him everything, it felt like relief. The most he’d ever known from his ‘personality disorder’, as they liked to call it. He gave up trying to make sense of his thoughts, who he was, he gave up control of his mind, placing it firmly in Dr Lecter’s hands.

His stomach rumbled, the scent of something Lecter had simmering softly in the kitchen drifting past his nose and reminding him how long it had been since he eat something. Maybe if he dropped a hint Hannibal might offer him some. It was the only time he ever really had a proper meal. He sighed at how dysfunctional he’d become. When he’d been teaching he’d been sleeping, mostly, eating, mostly, walking his dogs, acting like a regular human being. Now Jack had got him back into the field and it had all gone to shit, he was existing on sugar, coffee, a few snatched hours here and there, and an obsessive determination to solve the next case.

Jack had just looked confused when Will had said he thought it was bad for him. Getting this close. Jack had absolutely no regard for his health, he realised that then. It was expendable, an obviously worthy sacrifice to be made for all the lives he could save. He didn’t even know if it was about that any more. He’d tried to push himself so far away from the victims, so close to the murderers, that he was losing the sense of the satisfaction, righteous relief he should get from saving so many hypothetical lives. The satisfaction he got now was from catching the murderers, getting inside their heads and getting it right. Solving, framing, catching. Sometimes he even forgot the victims had anything to do with it.

He closed his eyes, guilt wracking him about whether he was really any better than the men he caught, if he could get so close, disassociate so much from the victims. Sociopathic tendancies…He reminded himself he’d never actually killed anyone, never wanted to, not when he was in his own head anyway.

“Will?”

Will jolted awake and rubbed his eyes.

“Sorry.” He jumped up, looking in confusion at the empty office. He heard the door slam as the previous client left. A spark of annoyance that he’d never get to know who it was with the low mumble on the other side of the door.

Hannibal never quite gave him the same concerned look everyone else did. There was something detached, slightly off about it. He was observing as Will so often observed, but he didn’t feel the anxious pull that should empathetically follow. He was scientist on the other side of the glass, injecting experimental drugs into rats, head cocked to one side in interest as it dropped down dead.

Will knew he interested Lecter, he also knew that interesting a psychiatrist probably wasn’t a good thing. But interesting a psychological criminal profiler probably wasn’t a good thing either, and he was very interested in Dr Lecter.

“Would you like a cup of coffee, Will?”

Will shook his head violently.

“Not this late.”

“Keeps you awake?”

“It gives my nightmares more energy.”

“Interesting, well come in. Wine instead?”

“Yes please.”

The smell of cooking followed him into the ever immaculate study and he came to a stop behind his usual chair, resting his hands on it and watching as Lecter got them both a glass of wine.

“You offer this courtesy to all your clients?”

Will tried desperately to wake himself up, the idea of letting Dr Lecter loose on his vulnerable half asleep mind made him nervous. He imagined himself confessing to things he couldn’t possibly have done and ending up on the other side of a high security cell for the criminally insane.

“Only the ones I like.”

Will’s mouth twitched, he couldn’t really imagine Dr Lecter ever really liking anyone. He liked good wine, gourmet food and the opera, but people?

“You’re too kind.”

Lecter smirked at him and floated across the room towards him. He was sure he’d never walked anywhere, he glided, with all the grace and poise that implied a serious finishing school.

“Won’t you sit down?”

Will reluctantly sat and took a sip of his wine as Lecter sat opposite him. He hated the whole set up, the seats across from each other, the notebook in Lecter’s hand, the formality of the room, of Lecter’s suit, jarring against the casual jeans and t shirt he’d been wearing for more days than he cared to remember.

Lecter always gave him this text book silence at the start in case there was anything he wanted to discuss immediately, before he went on to the line of questioning he’d got planned for the session. Will stubbornly swallowed his wine, said nothing as always, and looked up and Lecter innocently, like he didn’t know exactly what he was doing.

“When was the last time you got fucked, Will?”

Will spluttered on his drink and he blushed at the amused smile that Lecter gave him as he struggled to catch his breath.

“What?”

Lecter just waited, knowing full well that he’d heard him.

“A while.”

“A while as in so long ago you don’t remember?”

“I can remember,” Will insisted. “It was just…a while.”

“With a girl?”

“Yes.” Will rolled his eyes at his obvious line of questioning.

“Have you ever been with a man?”

“Yes,” Will looked up at him challengingly.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Will shrugged. “As much as I ever enjoy sex.”

“You don’t like it?”

“I’ve been told I have difficulty engaging.”

“Do you masturbate?”

“Yes.” Will rolled his eyes again, wondering if Lecter was just bored on a Wednesday evening and was finding his entertainment where he could get it.

“What do you think about?”

Will bored of this line of questioning.

“You, I think of you fucking me right here on this couch.”

Lecter grinned at him.

“I’m on top?”

“Of course,” Will drawled.

“I think getting fucked would be good for you Will, really.”

“I don’t really tend to meet people in my line of work.”

“No?”

“Well they’re either dead, or murderers, and neither of them make that attractive of bed fellows.”

“What about Dr Bloom.”

Will wrinkled his nose.

“I’ve known her too long, she’s like family.”

“Hmm.”

“Can we stop trying to set me up with people now?”

“I’m only thinking of your mental health will, everyone has needs.”

“I’m not sure it’s at the top of my list right now.”

“How’s your sleeping pattern?”

“I don’t like sleeping.”

“And your eating?”

Will’s stomach grumbled. Lecter’s mouth twitched.

“I think, after I’ve fucked you, I will make you some dinner.”

Will just stared at him, trying to work out if this was just another mind game or particularly obscure therapy technique.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to fuck your clients.”

“I can be a little unorthodox.”

Will frowned as he realised he was draining the last drop of wine already. He held it up to Lecter expectantly.

“I want you to try something else.”

Will shrugged his assent, he’d learned by now that Lecter didn’t have anything his house that tasted anything less than divine.

“Iced tea?” Will asked at the jug Lecter carried in.

“Of a fashion. It’s got mushrooms in it.”

“You haven’t been growing them on people I hope?”

“No, not these ones.” Lecter placed the jug down next to him.

“Hallucinogenic mushrooms?”

“It’ll relax you.”

“Are you drying to date rape me?” Will picked up the jug and poured himself a glass. He was no stranger to the occasional recreational indulgence.

“Certainly not!”

“I’m joking.” He took a sip.

“Stand up.”

“Are we doing this?”

“Do you want to?”

Will squirmed in his seat, his cock twitching in interest at the way words seemed to drip of Lecter’s tongue like silk. He looked up at him. He was still sitting in his chair, legs crossed, notebook on his thigh, completely composed, as if he were simply suggesting a new form of yoga he thought he might find helpful.

“It’s completely up to you.”

The thought of fucking Lecter had never occurred to him, at least not consciously, but now he’d planted the idea in his head his ever vivid imagination was painting scenes for him that were making him blush.

“I want to. I want…”

Lecter put his notebook on the side and uncrossed his legs slowly, pushing his hands down his thighs, he leant forward on his knees and waited for Will to finish. Will found his words dying on his tongue.

Lecter raised his eyebrows at him.

“What do you want?”

“Take control.”

“Well obviously, I’m guiding you, that’s what the teas for.”

Will forced a long exhale, calming his already jittering nerves and downed the glass of tea.

“Close your eyes. Lie back. Tell me when you feel it.”

“I don’t like—”

“I know you don’t like closing your eyes. Just try it for me.”

Will sighed, folded his arms and closed his eyes.

“If you could try and be a little less petulant about it.”

Will jumped as Hannibal touched his wrists, soft finger tips on his wrists, thumbs circling before guiding his hands back down to his sides.

“Keep your eyes closed,” he said as Will went to open them.

Will closed his eyes, a few moments passed. Hannibal let go of his wrists, walked around the chair and put his hands on Will’s shoulders, fingertips skirting under the collar of his shirt, down, across his shoulders, light fingers stroking across his collar bone.

“Mrmm…”

He felt the edges of his mind go a little fuzzy.

“Feel it?”

“Yeah.”

Hannibal moved his hands down and pulled Will’s shirt over his head. Will shivered at the cool air prickling on his skin. Lecter walked back round, straddling Will’s lap, running his hand up his neck, somehow managing to take a fistful of hair despite its short length. He pulled his head back and Will groaned at the feel of teeth on his neck. Of Hannibal’s hard cock grinding down against his thigh.

“Mf…”

Hannibal chuckled in his ear.

“How long, Will?”

“’Bout a year,” Will admitted.

Hannibal moved his hand down in between Will’s legs, pushing the heel of his hand down his cock.

“Fuuuuck.”

“Self deprivation, Will, is the opposite of good for you.”

“Wasn’t doing it on purpose.”

“Well maybe not consciously.”

“Ahhh…” he sighed as Hannibal pushed his hands into his pants, then stepped back abruptly, leaving Will blinking confused at him at the lack of contact.

“Come with me.”

Will picked up his glass of tea of the side and followed him out into the hall and up the stairs, looking in awe as he did at Dr Lecter’s ornately decorated house. He felt a moment of shame for his basic house, full of canines, that Lecter had been to. He had money, any state of disrepair of his house was his own fault. Including the bricks he knocked out of the fireplace. Still, he had a feeling that Dr Lecter had been brought up in this kind of house, that this level of class and style wasn’t something you could learn by yourself.

“You like the tea?” Lecter asked as they walked down the landing.

“I do.” It gave him a light headed tipsiness, relaxed and floaty. Something he couldn’t remember feeling in a while.

“I’ll have to give you the recipe. It might help you sleep.”

“It’s not sleeping that’s the problem.”

“It might give you nicer dreams…it’s all about association.”

Lecter turned and pushed him back against the wall, pinning him with surprising strength, kissing his neck and rolling his hips against Will’s. Will groaned, his mouth finding Lecter’s, groaning at the deep slow kiss that made his cock throb. Lecter’s hands were firm on his chest, keeping him pinned against the wall as he pulled back. He rested his forehead against Will’s and his lips twitched into a smile.

“It’s all about positive association.”

“I’m feeling pretty positive right now.”

“Good.” Lecter undid Will’s trousers and let them drop to the floor.

“Hannibal you have got to stop smelling me.”

“You’ve brought a new aftershave.”

“Well after you damned my last one so cruelly…”

“This one is…a little better.”

Will laughed.

“Maybe I’ll let you pick next time.”

“Just because I’m going to fuck you doesn’t mean I’m going to start buying you presents.”

“I wasn’t going to make you pay…”

“Come on. I don’t want to fuck you in the hall.”

“Why not?”

“Well there’s not really anything to tie you to, is there?”

Will conceded and followed Lecter into the bedroom. It was everything he thought it would be, verbose, velvet, over the top, and yet somehow still tasteful.

Lecter pointed to the middle of the bed. Will did as he was told, feeling the same calm descending on him that he felt when he gave his thoughts over to Lecter.

“Will you be getting undressed?”

“Eventually.” Lecter reached under his bed and pulled out a long length of leather rope.

“You do this often?” Will’s cock strained against his boxers and Lecter wound the leather round his wrists and tied him to the oak bed. He felt he’d become a small, insignificant creature, lost against the grandeur of Lecter’s bed.

“Not as often as I would like. It’s hard…to find people in my line of work. I have to have a great deal of respect for someone, before I want to worship them sexually.”

Will blinked at his phrasing.

Lecter loosened his tie, ran the maroon silk through his fingers and wrapped it round Will’s eyes. Will welcomed the darkness. It wasn’t like his nightmares. He knew what this darkness contained.

Will groaned as Lecter straddled his hips and leaned over him, keeping his back arched away from him, denying him the contact he desperately wanted, putting his face to Will’s neck and inhaling.

“What do you smell?”

Lecter chuckled in his ear.

“Arousal.”

“I don’t think…you win any points for that one,” Will’s voice hitched up an octave as Lecter slid his hand inside his boxers.

“Ohhh yeah,” he sighed in relief as Lecter wrapped his hand round his cock, still breathing in and out heavily in his ear.

Will felt himself going limp. Pleasure. He’d never really thought of that as a way of relaxation and escaping his nightmares.

“Thereee we are…” Lecter purred in his ear. “I knew you could relax and loosen those muscles…”

He didn’t know why it surprised him so much that Hannibal had such skilled hands, reducing his mind to mush within a matter of minutes. Not that he supposed it was ever really that solid or structured these days. The last hint of tension dissolved as Lecter took his cock in his mouth.

“Fuck…ah…fuck…”

He was blindfolded but he could still Lecter’s smug smile round his cock. I told you so.

“You’ve got a lovey cock, Will.”

Will spluttered, the words sounding even filthier in Lecter’s clipped accent. He gasped as Lecter slid his lips to the base of his cock.

“Holy fuck…” He shuddered as Lecter bobbed his head in a way Will had previously believed could only be done by experienced porn stars and high end prostitutes.

“Fuck…fuck…ahhh….” He pulled at his wrists, desperate to have his hands on the back of Lecter’s head, to move him faster than the just not quite fast enough pace Lecter was moving.

Lecter slowed and Will groaned.

“Pleassseee…”

“Oh you are good at this…I thought you’d be more rebellious…not quite so well behaved…”

“Bit of a shit psychiatrist then aren’t you…” Will mumbled not quite as under his breath as he thought. He blamed the tea.

Lecter’s hand came down on his thigh. Will sprung an inch of the bed, his cock twitched in Lecter’s mouth.

“Please…fuck…Lecter…I need to come…”

Lecter just laughed.

“Now? I don’t think so, Will.”

He moved up, untied Will’s wrists, holding them down on the bed in his hands instead. He tugged his tie of Will’s hands with his teeth.

“How are you doing there?”

Will tried to move his arms experimentally.

“You’re stronger than you look,” he told Lecter.

“You have no idea.” He gave Will a thin smile that set his nerves on edge, wary of his friend for a second. “Stay there.”

Will watched as Lecter stripped at the side of the bed, folding his clothes methodically on the floor. He dragged his eyes down Lecter’s body, desperate to explore his skin with his fingers, his hard cock... he knew he’d have to wait. Lecter climbed back on the bed, kneeling either side of Will’s head, pinning his arms down with his thighs.

Will groaned at the scent of him, so close, and so unable to touch. He reached his head up, his mouth inches from Lecter’s cock when Lecter grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back down.

He ran his fingers over his lips.

“Open.”

Will did, his heart thumping, nervous. He knew exactly what Lecter was going to do. He held onto the back of his head hard as he pushed he cock in between his lips. Will whimpered as he thrusted to the back of his throat, feeling his own cock throb.

Lecter’s mouth twitched up the side.

“You like that?”

Will blushed.

Lecter chuckled again.

“Honestly, Will, I never took you for such a prude.” He moved faster, fucking his mouth, leaving Will bucking his hips up in frustration. “Yesss…love me fucking your throat don’t you dirty little slut, Will Graham…”

Will whimpered and choked at little at a particularly deep thrust. His head was spinning, the mushrooms or the blood rushing from his head he really didn’t know.

“Oh you do like that…” he said, looking over his shoulder and seeing Will’s desperately bobbing cock.

Will tried to plead with him not to stop but it came out as choked mumble. He wanted him to come down his throat, wanted to watch every tremor of pleasure pass over his face, soak up every wave of pleasure.

“Hmm?” Lecter pulled back. “What was that?”

Will groaned as he straddling his hips again.

“I said don’t fucking stop I want to watch you come.”

Lecter smiled.

“You like being fucked, Will?”

Will screwed up his eyes, his cheeks tinging.

“Yeah,” he forced the word past his lips.

“Turn over.” He released his wrists.

Will looked at him hard, the tea starting to wear off. He saw Hannibal clearly.

“Trust me, Will, you know I’d never hurt you.”

Will turned over, getting on his hands and knees, clamping his hands together, resting his forehead on his fists. Trying to take deep breaths and calm down and not to just grab his cock and get himself off. He knew it’d take seconds, he was so close.

Lecter leaned over him.

“I am going to use my fingers first, until you are practically coming, without my hand on your cock, then I’m going to fuck you until you’re nearly crying with desperation. Then, you can watch me come.”

Will whinged.

“How long since you had a cock inside you?”

“A long time.”

Lecter reached for a bottle of lube in the side drawer.

“Oh god I don’t know if I can…” Will nearly pulled away from Lecter’s slick fingers as he slowly moved them around the edge of his arse.

“Breathe…why not?” His questioning was just as ever patient as in their sessions, Will didn’t think it would be appropriate to laugh at the comparison.

“I’m too…close…you’re gonna make me come…”

“I won’t. Trust me. I’ve got you.”

He pushed his fingers painfully slowly inside him, down to his knuckle, pushed his fingers down.

Will groaned.

“Oh there…fuck there…pleaseee…”

Lecter circled his fingers so slowly, but hard, purposeful.

“Fuck me. Oh god. Get your cock inside me right fucking now Hannibal.”

Lecter didn’t say a word, just continued his slow circles. He was doing it on purpose, Will was sure, deafening Will with the sounds of his own moans, the only sound in the room.

“More…fuck…Hannibal please…please…I need more…” He pushed his arse back. Lecter pushed back, holding him in place.

“Keep still.”

“Hannibal pleassee….” Will was going out of his mind. This way was much more pleasurable though. All he could see was white light in front of his eyes. He supposed it was better than bodies and blood.

Lecter took pity on him and added another finger.

“Ohhh god…I think I’m gonna come…”

“No.”

Will let out a hysterical burst of laughter. Like there was anything in the world he could do to stop it.

“You come when I tell you to.”

“Tell me to, god, please, Hannibal…” He bit down on his fist.

Lecter pushed his three fingers in hard.

“Yes! Fuck god please do that again.”

“I never thought you’d beg quite so prettily. I should have brought my tape recorder. Tell me what you want?”

“Your cock?” Will tried.

Lecter laughed.

“Now you’re just saying what you think I want to hear…”

“Fuck me. God. Please. You’re killing me.”

Lecter started moving his fingers fast, hammering on his prostate, turning Will into a jabbering wreck.

“I’m gonna come, fuck, fuck, stop I’m gonna…”

Lecter reached for the lube again and Will sagged in relief.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“Ahhhfuckyesgod…” Will moaned as Lecter pushed inside him, even with his agonising slowness it was still relief. He felt Lecter’s balls against his skin and whimpered the thought of what this must look like, Lecter buried all the way inside him.

“Mmm, you feel good.”

Will rolled his eyes at Lecter’s composure. His annoyance didn’t last long. It had been so long since he’d felt so…full? Fucked? He couldn’t put his finger on it. But he conceded Lecter was right, it had been too long. Lecter grabbed Will’s hips, started to roll his own, he was expecting the slowness now but it still made him nearly squeal in frustration.

“Ohhh…” Will moaned. “That’s so good, so good, don’t stop I…ohhh…don’t stop that ever…” he was definitely blaming the tea for that one, even though he was pretty sure it’s effects had started to wear off already.

Lecter’s firm hands on his hips tipped him over the edge of his delirium, the controlling possessive strength there…

“Faster…oh…fuck me properly pleassseee Hannibal I need…”

Will started to shake, desperation coursing through him. Lecter’s strokes were so god damn methodical, controlled, planned, every single one, a beat of music, building it up exactly as he wanted it, like all that bloody awful opera he listened to. The slow meandering build up to the shrieking finale.

“What do you need, Will?” he asked him calmly.

Will nearly sobbed.

“Fast. Hard. Fuck me. Properly. Please god. Let me come.”

“Get up.”

Will nearly screamed in frustration as Lecter pulled back and stood up.

“Why?”

“I want to fuck you downstairs. Over my desk. Now. Move. Come on.”

Will didn’t have the strength to argue, just let himself be dragged in a lightheaded daze down the steps, into the study, and thrown over Hannibal’s desk. Sketches, ink, a coffee mug went flying. Lecter grabbed his neck and pushed him down flat, spreading his legs roughly with his foot and pushing back inside him.

“Ah fuck!” He felt deeper in him like this somehow, Will searched desperately for something to cling onto, his nails scraping on the perfectly polished wood. Lecter leant down over him and whispered darkly in his ear.

“Don’t scratch the desk.”

Will squealed. There was no other word for it, and he knew it. He squealed underneath him like a little fucking girl.

“Sorry,” he squeaked and took his nails out the wood and crossed his wrists.

Lecter kissed him on the neck, held his hips against the desk and started to fuck him hard against it.

Will screamed. It echoed off the high ceilings and made his face flush. He melted onto the desk in relief as Lecter moved fast, apparently finally reaching the pinnacle of his opera.

“Yes….oh god yes…please…fuck…ah….ah…”

Will dropped his head onto his hands, falling into the white light, the blissful empty white light. He heard Lecter panting behind him, felt his nails digging into his hips. He leant down over him, grabbing a piece of rope he’d apparently brought from upstairs and rapping it round his neck.

“Okay?” he asked him quickly.

“Yesyesyesyesyes…” Will groaned, screaming soundlessly as Lecter pulled the rope, still slamming his hips into his, hard. Will felt the world beginning to fade, his vision getting specs of black interrupting it.

“Come for me, Will.”

Will screamed. It echoed again, bouncing off the walls as Lecter wrapped his hand round his cock and pumped it hard.

“Oh FUCK…oh…oh…holy fucking shiteing hell fuck ahhhh….” He screamed again, an endless, blinding orgasm he thought might actually be the death of him. He wouldn’t have particularly minded.

He gasped his breath back, his chest heaved, the rope had been dropped on the desk. Lecter was still holding him tight. The pause made Will panic a little, had he done something wrong.

“Hannibal?”

“I’m just trying to decide which part of you I want to come all over.”

He held him still a few more slow seconds before pulling him up, turning them round and pushing will down to his knees. Will’s cock was in his mouth before Lecter could even reach his head to push him down. Will sucked him hard, his now untied hands free to explore, grabbing his arse, moving over his thighs, his balls, his hips…

Lecter’s hands screwed tight in his hair.

“Mmmm…I’m gonna come down your throat and you’re going to swallow every drop.”

Will nodded his head, his eyes open, fixed on Lecter’s face, wanting to watch every second. Lecter’s eyes flickered closed as he fucked Wills mouth, his lips parted slightly, his thighs tensed and he let out the smallest relieved sigh, completely contradicted by the sheer amount of fluid that spilled into Will’s mouth, in the chunks of hair that he was sure were falling to the floor.

“Ahhh….” Lecter sighed.

He released his hair and looked down at Will as casually as if they’d just shared a pot of tea.

“Feel better?”

“Yes,” Will admitted.

Lecter nodded, apparently satisfied with his reaction.

“Good. Go and put your clothes back on, I’m going to feed you next.”

“Then?”

“Then you get some sleeping pills and a good nights sleep and hopefully, you’ll feel a little better.”

He thought about arguing but felt he was really in no position to, kneeling naked on the floor with his psychiatrist’s/friend’s office, with come on his lips.

“Thank you.”

Lecter put his hand to the side of Will’s head and smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

                                                                                          *

 

 


End file.
